


Once was a daydream

by hollyoakswhofan



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyoakswhofan/pseuds/hollyoakswhofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron beginning to awake  from another night of passion, as Aaron contemplates there relationship and how far they have come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once was a daydream

Aaron remembered thinking the first time he saw Robert in the lay by that day, he knew that there was nothing wrong with his car. It didn’t take a genius to work out. After all, what was the likelihood that he was able to park it perfectly out of harm's way, if the engine had suddenly just cut out? He was thinking too much in to this now. Allowing himself back into reality, he rubbed his eyes as the dull sunlight crept in through the curtains, soaking the room with the subtle warmth of spring. As he spun around twisting the duvet over his bare shoulders, he smiled at the man sleeping beside him, breathing in the scent from his soft blonde hair. The dimples in Aaron’s cheeks began to grow bigger when he remembered that the sun wasn’t the only thing that had soaked the room in the last 24 hours. A quiet groaning noise that came from Robert helped to reenact a particularly favourite moment for Aaron, and his mind began to wonder even more.  
He knew that since he had met Robert he felt like he was in a permanent daydream. Aaron used to think that when someone's mind wondered, that they must be longing to be somewhere else. Maybe even being someone else. But now he knew it was the complete opposite in fact. Because nowadays he was always reminiscing about himself and Robert, either that or thinking of their future together. Aaron and Robert...Robert and Aaron....Robron! "Ha!", he had a sudden outburst of glee, trying to decide which sounded best. "Nah! ", he said to himself, "I'm not sure that will catch on!". Deep down though, it was his favourite of them all. Maybe he would keep that one to himself."Not sure what will catch on?" whispered the man beside him. 'That man...beside HIM....'"Eh, hello! earth to Aaron!" said Robert, his voice getting louder with each word, as he slowly began to rise from beneath the duvet. Or rather the sliver of it that Aaron had left him.


End file.
